Among flat-panel display devices, thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have dominated the current flat-panel display market due to the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, non-radiation and the like.
The application of a liquid crystal display (LCD) to display confidential information is also gradually coming into sight. The confidential information must be kept confidential to certain groups and must also be viewed in certain situation. When the confidential information is viewed, if the groups who cannot view the confidential information are on the scene, the best confidential effect can be achieved by preferably making the groups unable to view the confidential information.
At present, a device for achieving confidential display has been provided by reduction of the viewing angle of the LCD. That is to say, the viewing angle of the LCD is set to be very small so that those who sit in front of the display can view contents on the display but those who sit around cannot view the contents on the display. However, such a confidential display device has certain defects, namely those who sit around can view the contents on the display if standing behind the viewer. Therefore, the confidential display device has a poor confidential effect.